Tales of Forged Destinies
by We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST
Summary: In the main story, we only have the perspective of mainly the main characters. Yet here, you'll read the other points of view as Earth Strikes Back (Pun intended!) against the Sith Empire in the early years. In this novel, you'll read how legendary figures such as Erwin Rommel and John Wayne alongside ordinary citizens react to the galaxy as the war escalates beyond their control.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys, I know it has been a while for the main story and real life has taken over but I'll hopefully update the main story soon._**

 ** _Anyway, as compensation, here is a little something I have been working on when I have the chance._**

 ** _This is a_** _ **side story for Earth: A Forged Destiny containing events that are or will be mentioned in the main fic.**_

 _ **Each chapter will be posted in a chronological order and I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Oh, and let's just say that some of the characters are from popular culture. I won't reveal what franchises will appear in this story, but you should be able to get a kick out of it.**_

 _ **Thank you for your patience and support and as I've said, Earth: A Forged Destiny will be updated sometime soon.**_

 _ **-ODST**_

 _ **P.S. I don't own Star Wars, a few OCs by other writers, or any of the franchises that will appear in the E:AFD series. I only own Jake, Sara, Sam, and a Mandalorian character. Everything else is own by Bioware/Disney and the Co-Writers that I'm working with or is in the Public Domain because its real life history that been spanned into an Alternate Universe.**_

 _ **The Co-Writers are as follows: OfficerDonNZ, BraveSeeker3, Mandalore the Freedom, JSailer, and PaladinDelta.**_

 _ **Sit back, relax, and please enjoy the ride.**_


	2. Special Session

**WAR!**

 **The REPUBLIC and the SITH EMPIRE have been fighting a newly ignited conflict dating back centuries between the two factions with neither side relenting. The intergalactic engagement has now reached its fourth year after the tense peace of the TREATY OF CORUSCANT was broken.**

 **Now with the discovery of a new, yet primitive and warlike, world by the Republic and its Force-Resistant inhabitants, the war has reached a boiling point as the preachers of GALACTIC DEMOCRACY attempt to convince the planet of EARTH to unite and engage the THEOCRATIC GOVERNMENT despite its COLD WAR.**

 **Yet an event known as THE UNITED NATION'S INCIDENT has triggered an opportunity for the agents of the Republic.**

 **In the nation-state known as the 'UNITED STATES OF AMERICA', its Senators and Representatives convened at a SPECIAL SESSION of CONGRESS to debate whether it should join the fight against the Authoritarian regime or be conquered.**

* * *

 _ **Senator John McCain of Arizona**_

 _ **Capitol Building, Washington, D.C.**_

 _ **08:05:15 ATC/ August 5th, 1968**_

 _ **16:05/4:05 PM**_

"Order! We shall have order!" Vice President Lyndon Johnson shouted as apart of his duty as Senate Pro Tempore amongst the bickering delegation as his counterpart for the House and fellow Democrat, John McCormack, watched nearby.

"Thank you Mister Vice President." The former Prisoner of War from the infamous 'Hanoi Hilton' glance at his peers as he began to speak. "Fellow Senators and Representatives. I know that we're tired of war, yet the Empire had already made their intentions clear. The Dark Council desires to add not just America but this planet, our world, to their collection of . The Sith especially are brutish thugs who disregard the concept of rights for their people. They have marched across the galaxy, burning homes, committing genocide, and repeating the actions of Nazi Germany some thirty years before in Europe. Are we going stand idle as this threat prepares to conquer us? Or should we prepare to counter the might of the Sith Empire, preserving our hard fought liberty that our forefathers had fought and died ever since the first Fourth of July way back in 1776?"

"I agree with Senator McCain!" Senator Reagan of California shouted. "Are we going to sit by as the Sith Empire prepares to wipe away our civilization and take our women and children away to their territory in the unknown as slaves? My fellow Americans, I say not! We are not going to allow a bunch of Space British thugs set foot on our land and repeat the burning of Washington!? The answer is clear my friends: _'We must hang together now or surely we'll hang separately'._ "

"Thank you for your input, Ronald." Johnson smiled at the Republican. "I agree. The time for debate is over. Our world is in jeopardy and we cannot afford to argue now, gentlemen. Now please cast your votes."

The vote was unanimous: The United States of America declared war against the Sith Empire.

"May God help us all." John McCain mutters as the Senators and Representatives changed the topic to discuss the sudden necessary increase in military spending.

* * *

 **Sidenote: Rest in Peace Mister McCain. You did serve your nation over the years and there is no debt that America can repay you for.**

 **You'll be sincerely missed.**


	3. The Gang is Back together at Last pt 1

**_Colonel Robert Hogan-United States Air Force_**

 ** _May 11th, 1969- 6:00 PM_**

Colonel Hogan waited for the two new arrivals to Facility 21240 to come and serve out their sentences with the other Prisoners of War. This Camp, unlike the others, were specially built to house only Earthlings and from what Robert understands, the Dark Council thought it was wise to keep the Terrans segregated from the Republic captives. To be fair, they were right in a way as a revolt would possibly succeed with the Earthling's resistance to this Force and the Pubs knowledge of galactic technology. It didn't mean that his crew couldn't adapt, however, and thankfully the rayshields weren't a hassle to take care of when the mission requires it.

 _'You gotta be kidding me!'_ The American couldn't believe his eyes as two personnel of the Luftwaffe happened to inadvertently join them.

"HOGAN!?"

"Commandant Klink? Sergeant Schultz? How did you end up here?" The senior Prisoner of War officer asked his old opponent and guard but Lebo interrupted him.

"Colonel? Do you think we tell him about our operations?"

The old German scrubbed his molecule on his tunic. "Operations?"

"I know nothing-NOTHING!"

"Oh Shultz, you really are a dummkopf!"

Hogan coughs. "What we did at Stalag 13 and what we're going to do to the Imps."

"Bloody imposters..." Newkirk added

"At least we have additional help this time. Right, Captain?" Carter nodded towards a infamous and legendary prisoner by the name of Virgil Hilts

"And don't you forget it."

"Is that?"

"The Cooler King himself." Robert smirks at Klink with pride.

Colonel Andrew 'Kwai' Bogey, however, was irritated at how the precious time was being wasted. "And now when are the bombs ready Carter? I'm ready to show the impostors what us Englishmen can do."

"Within the hour."

"Explosives?" Klink gasps in surprise. "Hogan-That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yep." The American didn't hesitate with his confession.

Wilhelm shook his head in amusement and grins. "I'll let it go since that war is now over. Now, as for this conflict, how can I assist?"

Robert rubbed his chin in thought before an idea came to him. "I think I know how."

* * *

The Imperial Guards securing the prison expected nothing as they walked their post. All of the POWs were locked inside their barracks as it was curfew, or so they thought as the heroes began their latest mission.

This time, Goldilocks has ordered Papa Bear to destroy valuable cartridges for the Imperial's blasters and apparently, Tibanna Gas has a habit of devastation on a widespread scale, as in potentially even a small nuclear bomb. To Hogan, it was like reloading a revolver with a hand grenade and waiting for it to amputate your hand since it was dangerous to use.

Now the heroes were ready to deal their biggest blow to the Empire to date since if the Imps can't resupply their munitions, they'll be forced to throw rocks and use sticks against their comrades on the front fighting for Earth's independence from potential intergalactic tyranny.

* * *

"Okay Klink, you have the honors of setting the bomb off in the name of America, Germany, and the rest of Earth."

"And how do I do that exactly?" Klink asked.

"Just like a windup watch." Hogan explained. "Except you twist it counterclockwise."

"Oh, in that case." The German Colonel twisted the key back and pushed a button. "There. It should be set. Now, Hogan, we better get going."

"HALT! IN THE NAME OF THE EMPIRE!"

"How about no." Robert pulled out a M26 'Lemon' Grenade and threw it at the two guards before withdrawing his MAC-10 Submachine gun. Wilhelm did the same and charged the cocking handle before firing a burst of .45 ACP at a droid. Alarms sounded throughout the building and more guards came, but the expendables moved out of the way as a magician came through and walked to block their escape route.

"Now stop right there Earth scum. If you do, I'll be sure to make your death painless."

"Back away from the door." The Colonel orders. "What do you think your mother would say if you were using vulgar words and blocking an emergency exit?"

"I have no mother." The young brown-haired, hazel-eyed Wizard declared as a burst of lightning came out of her fingertips. "For the Sith!"

As she raise her hand, Hogan shot his weapon, striking the youth in the jugular, the wound causing blood to gush out like a geyser and it was evident that she wasn't going to live long. The soldiers opened fire in an attempt to avenge their superior. The two Earthlings returned with lead and took cover behind a box.

 _'Kids... Why the cowards!'_ Hogan never understood why the Sith sent fourteen year old girls to do a soldier's job. The thought sickened him.

Klink was shocked, but managed to speak and shoot back. "What should we do now, Hogan?"

"Now run!"

The two saboteurs leapt up and sprinted through the door and rushed towards their secondary route as the Imps continue to blast them. More guards were following them in hot pursuit, this time with Aak hounds close behind howling and growling. To the crew, the creatures were a mad cross between a lizard, German Shepherd, ant, and lion concocted by a mad scientist. Keeping up a steady pace, the unlikely duo hopped over the fence and reunited with their comrades, who were securing a repulsortank for their use.

"That was a close one, eh Colonel." Peter grins as the warehouse explodes in a fireball and the explosion from the Tibanna Gas creating resultant identical explosions.

"Yeah...A close one." Hogan replied depressingly, his mind still on the girl. "Bastards...The damn cowards are disgusting animals."

"Say again, sir?"

"Nothing Newkirk. Let's get back to base."

* * *

 ** _Colonel Starmo's office_**

 ** _May 12th, 1969-7:00 AM_**

"Now listen here, Hogan!" The Imperial in charge of the Prison Camp, Colonel Yesh Starmo, shouted at the Chief POW officer. "Last night, the glorious empire just lost a valuable munitions facility crucial for the war effort."

"Oh really?" Hogan grinned. "Did our Earth bombers raided and burn the place? Or was it more along the line of commandos? I bet it was Spetsnaz. Those Russians sure know how to deal with Nazis..."

"It was sabotaged you imbecile!" The Warden shouts. "Now Sith Intelligence will begin an investigation and they expect your complete and full cooperation...Is that understood, _Colonel_?"

"Yes, sir...May the men and I have our Red Cross packages in return?"

"HOGAN!"

The American knew it was his cue to leave the office of the commandant before the Imp could throw objects at him. Even Klink was not as bad as Starmo and the thought of having his old rival join his crew humored the Colonel. Irony has a strange war of occuring in war.

"Earthlings." Starmo sneers. "What I would do for duty on the front instead of guarding these worthless freaks of nature."

* * *

 ** _Colonel Hogan's quarters- Barracks 12_**

 ** _May 12th, 1969-8:00 AM_**

"Sith Intelligence?" Lebo asks. "But Colonel, they make the Gestapo appear to be amateurs!"

"Gestapo?!" Shultz gasps, receiving a glare from Klink.

"Oh please, if we've dealt with Major Hochstetter, then why can't we deal with a bunch of Intergalactic Fascists?"

"I don't know Colonel, but we all heard on how they conduct 'chats'." The Cockney pointed out. "It doesn't sound pleasant at all and if the Sith are coming along..." Newkirk shudders. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"Neither am I." Hogan admits. "But as Benjamin Franklin once said: 'We'll hang together or surely we'll hang separately'."

Nodding at the quote, the Terrans prepared themselves for the inevitable inspection.

* * *

 ** _Lana Beniko_**

 ** _05:12:16 ATC-08:00_**

 _'So this is Facility 21240'._ The minister ponders as she read the information on the stockade. The Prisoner of War camp was reputedly inescapable, hence why 'The Cooler King' and other Earth escape artists were sent there yet in the surrounding sector sabotage had been occuring that was hindering the Imperial war effort. The head of Sith Intelligence herself was assigned by Lord Marr to investigate the area since the threat to the Imperial Logistic Train must come to an end.

The blonde considered bringing in some reinforcements, yet shook her head at the thought. As much as her agents were capable, the Sith felt like there needs to be a 'show of force' here to prove to the prisoners that the Empire wasn't messing around. Having two Sith was better than one and the situation demands it-such as the main enforcer of the Council's will.

 _"Lana? What a surprise-."_

"Nat? I need another favor." Lana said getting down to business. "I suppose you heard about the sabotages on Xitan?"

The Wrath snorted. _"Investigations are boring. And besides, Quinn was taking_ _me_ _out to dinner."_

The head of Sith Intelligence sighed. "Very well, I guess I'll have to make do then."

 _"However I should be freed first thing in the morning."_

"Thanks, Nat. Have a nice night."

Sara "We're approaching the planet, Lana. Now how do you think we should proceed?"

"I have a feeling that we're going to need to expect the unexpected here, Kells."

* * *

 ** _May 12th, 1969- 10:00 AM_**

Newkirk let out a wolf whistle at the sight. "That blonde is a angel, eh gouverneur?"

"Lana Beniko." Hogan nods. "The head of Sith Intelligence herself."

"She's coming this way!" Lebo shouted in excitement as the stunning blonde.

"Colonel Hogan, right?" the Sith asked.

"Call me Robert." The Airman smiles. " I have to say, you truly are a beautiful woman." The Yank reaches for her palm and light kissed it.

Lana blushed in embarrassment at the praise yet composed herself. "You do realize that charming your way out of an investigation is not going to work on me, yes?"

 _'Dammit!'_ The womanizer thought that a change of tactics was in order. "But Minister, certainly you require an escort?"

"Permission to strike the officer, my lord?" One of her escorts asked, but Beniko glared at her.

"No. You may not, Sergeant."

"Say Colonel, is it just me or did I heard another woman under that helmet?" Newkirk questioned their leader.

"Boy, aren't you observant." Sara said dryly.

"Pssst..."

The Brit turned towards Carter "Five bucks to say its a brunette."

"You're on, Yank." The Londoner was expecting another blonde here and the excitement was too much to handle for the Briton. The anticipation of discovering the attractiveness of the other woman was alluring to the Earthling and Peter was simply dreaming about a tropical paradise.

"You might as well remove your helmet, Kells. We're not in a warzone."

The Sergeant proceeded to remove her helm and the prisoners became slack jawed as they saw that the commando was, in fact, a gorgeous redhead.

"Oui! Did I die and went to Heaven?!" The Frenchman asked out loud.

"Now we fully expect cooperation here, Colonel. Sergeant Kelrein is capable of Tera Kasi, not to mention that I know how to utilize a lightsaber."

Hogan shook his head from the shock. "Complete and full cooperation. You heard the ladies, men. Time to show them around our precious barracks and behave like gentlemen."

The Sergeant whispers to her friend and inquired on the best course of action. "Is it just me Lana or aren't they attempting to get underneath our skin?"

Beniko rolled her eyes. "More like attempting to sabotage the investigation. We'll play along for now."

* * *

 **Now I need to work on part two. But yeah, its clearly a combination of** ** _Hogan's Heroes_ , _The Great Escape,_ and since the original Obi-Wan starred in it : _The Bridge on the River Kwai_!**

 **Clearly Earth is fighting the Imperials on other planets, on the frontlines, and in the prison camps. They will fight them on the in space, on the moon, and anyway they could defend their world. The Terrans will never surrender! (Speaking of which, where's Winston? He should be making an appearance in the future:)**


End file.
